Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a wafer polishing apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
A double side polishing (DSP) process is typically performed in such a way as to polish wafers by friction between a pad and wafers under the pressure of surface plates using slurry as an abrasive agent. The DSP process is capable of determining flatness of the wafers.
The DSP process may be implemented through mechano-chemical polishing, which incorporates both a chemical process of employing chemical action between slurry and the surface of the wafer and a mechanical process of employing friction between a pad and the wafer under the pressure of surface plates.